


If you wanna catch the Dragon...

by saltez



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltez/pseuds/saltez
Summary: Miranda's used to her life.Destiny be damned.Then an Andrea came along...





	If you wanna catch the Dragon...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Devil Wears Prada
> 
>  
> 
> And this is not an update, I'm sorry! ^_^Y

Soulmates are for the lucky few. Or in this world’s case which it is the norm, for the lucky many. And she’s not included. Of course she is not.

She became someone popular at school when she was still a child because of her tattooed-less wrist, someone they kept calling names of. She was shunned even by her parents because of it. She used to cry at night in bed touching her wrist, wishing upon the Gods to bestow a name upon it. She prayed so hard especially during those times that she’s at her lowest, when she’s just a step away from the edge before she fall. Nothing came, not even a mole. Her wrist stayed its usual white skinned self and then she got used to it. She even loved that she doesn’t have a tattooed name on her, for it freed her, made her discover things beyond looking for someone they were supposed to live their whole life with.

She calls herself unique because of that. Never mind what others call her behind her back. They are of no significance to her whatsoever. “Poor woman” and “Unlucky” managed to reach her ear too many a time to count, which made her bit her tongue but that is alright.

She could be the unlucky one, and the first one at that, to be this successful, anyway; an unlucky one that vigorously and tirelessly climbed up the business ladder and did not stop until she’s the one at the top. So, who cares, right? While everyone has their soulmate with them, she has her job. She sometimes considers this job as her own kind of soulmate.

Lacking of a soulmate didn’t stop her from having children and from having a bed warmer when it suits her anyway, so Destiny could go do what it does with everybody else, but not with her. It left her alone all these years and she’s been fine, great even. She doesn’t need its intervention now. Or ever.

But of course Destiny decided that at age 47 it is acceptable for it to suddenly sprout a soulmate on her. Right about the time when she finally accepted that she wouldn’t be able to experience the misfortune of having that so-called ‘The other half’ and feel the devastation brought upon by losing them. She finally accepted that she’s that lucky not to, anyway.

So, when her wrist itched, she rubbed her delicate fingers against it then decided the deep fried chicken she ate earlier was already spoiled and she has to tell Emily to blacklist that Chinese Restaurant.

She was just readying to call Emily to tell her to do just that when she caught sight of another woman-or girl- standing outside her door and talking to her assistant.

“Emily,” she called her assistant in. The said assistant scurried to her office like her backside is on fire. “Who is that?”

“HR sent her for an interview. But i- I took care of it.” Emily replied, trying and failing to sound confident.

Some ‘meaningful’ words left Miranda’s mouth after that, making Emily far paler and wincing with each word uttered. Then she ordered the other woman to send whoever poor soul it is, in.

“Who are you?” Miranda asked while letting her eyes roam over the other’s form, her wrist’s itchiness long forgotten. The specimen in front of her is hideously dressed, but fair nonetheless.

“I’m Andy Sachs,” was the cheery reply. “Well, Andrea really, but everybody calls me Andy,” she further stated then handed her Resume to Miranda.

Miranda extended her own hand to reach for the paper and that’s when she saw it and she gasped- Andrea’s tattoo brandishing her name, and her own wrist sporting the girl’s.

“Andrea…”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.  
> Please let me know what you think, thank you!!!!
> 
> I'll try to update my other works, but I won't be able to tell when, so I'm sorry! T_T


End file.
